Platform extensibility provides a framework for allowing feature plug-ins to communicate with software applications. In some situations, product release schedules may dictate when new features may be incorporated into an application. For example, a new application version may be released on an annual basis, but users may request new features more frequently. Thus, the conventional strategy is to incorporate selected features in each scheduled release. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy is not always responsive to user demand. For example, a requested feature may take years to be incorporated into an application release and may result in customer dissatisfaction.